


Senpai Knows Best

by Sarit



Series: Prince of Tennis 30 Kisses [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarit/pseuds/Sarit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted for the Livejournal 30_kisses community.  Theme #3 - Jolt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senpai Knows Best

“Yo, kid!”

Kirihara looked up from the weights he’d been lifting with a grunt. Time seemed to stop completely when he was in the training room. Nothing was of any consequence; everything was forgotten except for the weights in his hand, the determination to reach his goal. But what was his goal? Sometimes even he didn’t know.

But here he was, doing his best to forget. Forget the past few months, forget his dreams, forget that kiss…

He snarled to himself at the thought of the kiss. It still permeated his dreams, his mind at every opportunity. He shouldn’t be feeling this way about his sempai; his buchou. But he couldn’t stop it. But with the sound of his sempai’s voice, all of it seemed to be the catalyst that he needed to snap him out of his deep thoughts.

Tilting his head to the side, he frowned as he looked over at Niou’s entrance. “What do you want?” It was ungracious and he didn’t really care.

“Such a warm greeting for your sempai,” Niou teased, sauntering in and usurping a chair. Straddling it, he handed over a bottle of Jolt! Cola over to the other boy before opening his own and taking a sip. “I thought you might be thirsty.”

“Uhhuh.” Kirihara blinked, but accepted the bottle of cola. Opening it, he squinted as the liquid fizzled, a few bubbles spitting out at him before he took a drink. “What do you really want, Niou?”

“Can’t pull the wool over your eyes, now can I?” Niou smirked, reaching out to ruffle the curly black curls of his kouhai.

Kirihara made a face but didn’t comment. He was too used to the way Niou acted to let it bother him anymore. “So what do you want?”

“Perceptive little shit aren’t you?” Niou snorted, setting his bottle of cola on the floor and then leaned onto the headrest of the chair. “I want to talk to you, Akaya. About you and Yukimura.”

Stiffening at the name of his buchou, Kirihara shrugged, glancing at the floor. “What about?”

Snorting, Niou reached out and lifted Kirihara’s face up so he could look into his eyes. “Don’t play dumb with me kid. I’m not that stupid. I can see how you feel about him. I can see the same feelings in him too when I’ve gone to see him at the hospital.”

“You have?” Kirihara blinked, thunderstruck. He’d wished, but had never dared to dream that Yukimura returned his feelings.

“Well of course he does! Shit! You are an idiot if you can’t see it. He kissed you didn’t he?” Niou smirked slyly, watching the other with hooded eyes.

At the mention of the kiss, Kirihara turned a bright shade of red. Even now he couldn’t forget that kiss and what it potentially meant for the two of them. “Yes…But that doesn’t mean anything.”

“You’re an idiot,” Niou said, though there wasn’t any hint of malice in his voice, only affection. “You’re a good kid, Akaya. Smart. Don’t let your apprehension get the better of you. Use your head, but use your heart too. Don’t forget that.” He stood, ruffling the other boy’s hair before departing.

Kirihara watched Niou leave, a frown on his face. He tilted his head and looked over at the wall. A group photograph of the team rested against the wall. He smiled at the picture of Yukimura ruffling his hair, while the others laughed, save Sanada. Getting up, he put the weights away and headed for the showers. Time to get cleaned up and head over to the hospital for a visit.

* * *

“Well?”

Niou smirked, flopping down onto the ground and resting his head in the lap of the speaker. “Piece of cake. The kid’s probably on his way over to the hospital even as we speak.”

“Good.” Yagyuu Hiroshi pushed up his glasses from the top of his nose, looking down at his partner. “Yanagi-san will be pleased.”

“Remind me not to piss off Renji if I can help it,” Niou remarked, shuddering at the intense look the other boy had given them when he’d given Niou this particular job. Renji was very protective over his friends, and if he knew one was hurting, he would do anything to stop the hurt. Anything. It was an admirable goal, but Niou didn’t ever intend to be on the receiving end of that scrutiny. Hell no.


End file.
